Offspring of the Sky and Cloud
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: Reincarnation is nearly everyone's dream, some don't even care, while others have huge problems with it. Of course being the offspring of Dino Chiavarone, Decimo of the Cavallone, and Kyoya Hibari, the strongest Guardian of the Vongola and now known as Kyoya Chiavarone, is a huge deal. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! [possible slash later on, depends]
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the published form of idea number two… I think, anyways, I had a helping hand from chrihstie, and so this chapter is now out, lol. Not much revelation in the first chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to get things out in the second chapter (whenever that will be…). Other than my (slow) progress on the other stories of mine, there isn't much to say, so enjoy. :P**

* * *

I was pretty sure that life after death was not supposed to be something like... _this_.

_This_, being swirly, gooey-like substances coating the walls, floor _and_ ceiling of the cave I was currently in. How I had gotten here was beyond me... I glanced down, noting that my clothes of everyday casual-ness had been replaced with a rather thin bright white dress that was very uncomfortable. It wasn't my fault that I had a problem with the length of it, if it _had_ to be a dress it should be longer, like _hiding-my-legs_ longer. At least I wasn't traveling in the goo- ew... did it just bubble...?

I shuddered, and chose to move forward, since I wasn't getting anything accomplished by just standing here. Trudging slowly I focused my concentration on the topic of what had gotten me here in the first place.

The memories that I was able to bring about were hazy, a downer really, making me think harder only to have me flinch in pain."_Ow!_"

I placed my head down in my hand to steady my surroundings, groaning. "That wasn't such a good idea..."

The only positive outcome of this whole pained ordeal was that I was finally able to remember what I wanted to remember, a very cliché trick in novels pertaining an amnesiac of some kind, but I wasn't complaining. And it did not make me happy at all. I mean, from the various ways to have died off, I had to choke on a _flower_? Did that even make _any_ sense? I frowned at the thought, and it deepened. "How is that even _possible_?!"

I let out another groan, smacking my head onto my open palm. This whole thing was a conspiracy. "That's right, I'll go to sleep and wake up in the real world, doing normal things and indulging myself in my precious manga..."

I paused here to think further on this. "Mm, maybe even do some fanart, haven't done those in a while..."

I then looked around for a place to sleep, but alas, every single place was covered in goo.

A bubble popped.

"Make that, in disgusting goo." I cringed slightly. Maybe if I walked further enough, I would be able to find some mysteriously clean spot by some unknown phenomenon. I let out a sigh, half frustrated. "Who am I kidding? This place is, miles _upon_ miles, filled with _weird_ substances... Is this place even _sanitary_?"

"Aw, you're talking bad about _my_ home?" I looked around suspiciously, but stopped when I noticed a shadowed figure in the far corner.

"Show yourself!" I called out, loud enough for the echoes to bounce off slightly before being absorbed in the weird substance. "There's no point in hiding, since I already know where you are!"

"Mm, that is some very good observing skills ya got there," The figure hummed. "alright then, I'll show myself."

I watched in anticipation, only for it to give way to horror. Standing there, not more than four or five feet away, was an exact _replica_ of me. "Please tell me this is some horrible dream, and that I will be awake in five seconds,"

I- _It_, grinned, laughing at my predicament. I was sure of that. Ceasing it's laughter, _It_ just stared at me, not losing that grin of... it's? "As much as I'd love to mess around with you foolish humans, I am serious when I say that you are _officially_ dead and that you will not wake up in five seconds like you're expecting yourself to do."

I gave a good deadpan stare in return. This is not happening. "How can I die from a _flower_?"

I swear it's grin widened... "That is the power of stupidity, my dear."

"But I was not stu- wait, are you indirectly calling me _stupid_?" I bristled at the underlying inquiry.

_It_ shrugged, the grin dimming into a smile-like façade that did not look kind in the least bit. It was more sarcastic, if I had to describe it. "I didn't say it, _you_ did."

I was pretty sure I hadn't felt this frustrated since the time my friends decided to glue my hair to my pillow. "Okay, _fine_! _Whatever_! All I want to know is _why_ I had my 'String of Life' cut when I choked on a flower! That's just... _sad_ y'know? Couldn't I have died more, _I don't know_, _dramatically_?"

"Oh?" The grin returned to its original size. "But that _was dramatic_!"

_It_ twirled around, allowing the white dress to lift with the momentum. I twitched at the action. "Right,"

I massaged my temples, forcing my temper to go down. "That aside, why are you _me_? Don't you have your own... self? It's rather annoying seeing myself doing the actions that _you_, _make_."

_It_ waved it's hand dismissively, gaining a more neutral look. "My actual self isn't meant to be seen by your eyes, so I show myself in a form that you are most familiar with."

I actually stopped to think on what it said. "So... Just what _exactly_ are you?"

The grin came back, and it took me everything to just hold back from committing murder, as it made a curtesy. In _my_ form. My thoughts burst when _It_ spoke. "It's a pleasure to introduce myself to a human, the name is Inkar, the God of Reincarnation."

It took a while for that to sink in, and when it did... "What?"

"I'm sure you haven't reached the age for me to repeat everything for you," _It_\- _Inkar_, I mentally corrected myself, shrugged, going to it's neutral face. He then frowned. "it is not a pleasant experience, either."

"I heard what you said," I mended, waving a hand in front me as if to disperse the topic. "but- Let me get this straight, you said that you were a _reincarnation god_?"

"Oh _sweetie pie_," I admit I cringed at the title. "I _am_ a Reincarnation God!"

Inkar gave a twirl, it's arms in the air while grinning like an idiot... I just insulted myself, didn't I? I shook my head at the irony of the situation, waving it off, trying to refocus on the subject. "So, say if I accepted your theory, _hypothetically_, just what is in it for me?"

"If I told you that, then it would be no fun," Inkar tapped it's chin, giving a thoughtful pout. "and when there's no fun, there's no point in asking for subjects' either."

"Oh, so now I'm an object?" I seethed, glaring at _It_.

Inkar decidedly ignored me, which didn't help my temper from rising, continuing on about his train of thought. "But then if that happened, I'd probably be extinct for quite a few years..."

"Then again, a single belief could go a long way..." I was starting to get irritated for being ignored when I was _clearly_, right here. "Mm, but other than that... I guess you have the right to know what you are getting into..."

"Honestly, if you don't want me to come over there and strangle you to death then just spit it out already!" I snapped, enough was enough, really, and I did not feel like fooling around. Not after... all _this_.

Inkar raised it's hands in a placating manner, grumbling. "Alright, seesh, something is seriously wrong with you lowly humans,"

Before I could retort, Inkar continued. "Now, reincarnation comes in two ways, remembering their past life immediately, and remembering their past life as they grow older, either way you _always_ start from the beginning,"

"As in birth?" I interrupted, ignoring the look of annoyance that was sent my way.

"Yes, unless you defy all Laws of Humanity and appear in a pre-aged form from nowhere." Inkar rolled it's eyes, crossing it's arms. "As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, you have no say in this matter,"

"What?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Why is that?"

This was getting ridiculous, but it was squashed when I was ignored, _again_. "You will also not have a say in whatever other world you choose to be in, since that's not any of your business, really."

... Ok that answered my question, somewhat.

"However, genetics plays a huge role in your reincarnation," Inkar continued with his explanation. I think he might have forgotten I was even here... "other than a few base traits, everything of yourself will be erased to make room for your new genetics. You with me so far?"

I jolted slightly, but nodded. Nothing seemed to be amiss with all the terms for this reincarnation process- I blinked, frowning as a thought crossed my mind. "So, why _exactly_ am I being reincarnated? Don't people just go to Heaven after dying?"

Inkar grinned, revealing it's canines that was not humanely possible in a human's mouth. Heck, in _my_ mouth! "You lowly humans think reincarnation is a way to go back to living with your loved ones, but to be truly honest, it's my way of, _fun_."

Inkar lifted a hand, and I had a near panic attack when I found myself rising off the ground, and flicked it's wrist to towards the wall on my left, thus making me crash into the icky goo-like substances.

For a while I was left there, dazed, until I felt a vacuum-like suction; thus making me panic. I wasn't able to voice my panic, however, since I was sucked in, making everything go dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was cold.

It just _had_ to be _cold_.

Why did it have to be _cold_?

_Why?_

Where was the heater when you _needed_ one?

My complaints were at least met with something to keep in the warmth, even though it was itchy as hell... But it was better than nothing.

I couldn't feel anything properly, other than the itchy thing, so it was no wonder my mood was plummeting down really quickly.

I didn't want to open my eyes, because sleep just felt too good. Not to mention my body was seriously tired, an extreme workout on any set of weights could not compare to how strained I felt.

God, was this some sort of backfire to reincarnation? If it is, then I don't ever want to be reincarnated a second time... That stupid In-

A laugh broke my train of thoughts, and I mentally cursed them. "He has your pout, Kyoya,"

That name sounded familiar... "Shut up, herbivore."

... I _don't_ want to even know... "Aw, that's no good, Kyoya, our son is going to catch that speak of yours."

Please, anyone out there, let me be _dreaming_... "Hn."

"Kyoya, don't be like that~" I felt like I short circuited, blacking out as a result.

There was no way that my new reality would be in _Hitman Reborn_... No...

I'll place all my hope on this whole reincarnation thing to be a big dream. Yeah, that's what it is.

Just one big dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Yesh! I can finally drop dead! :D Well, before I do so, I'll clear some things up for you guys.**

**Yes, Kyoya is a male, and thus making that a yes for mpreg, lol (that also makes it a yes that Katsuo, the OC, is a biological child). And no, there is no yaoi hole… I haven't seen one yet so that idea is nil… As for other pairings, I won't say no to that, suggest and I'll see to it. Not a whole bunch of revelation, but the important stuff are down (at least I think it is).**

**Other than that, I'd like to thank for all of you guys, who reviewed, followed, faved (it makes me so happy… *sniff*)!**

**Now enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

It was not a dream.

It also was not a lie when I was told that I would be starting from the beginning.

And from all of this... _weirdness_, I only had my knowledge to confide in. At least that was there...

"Come on, Katsuo, say _ahh_!"

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a _helpful_ friend after all, my knowledge. Knowing that my, new, parents are from a fictional world was a huge blow to my mindset.

"Would you say _ahh_ for the airplane?"

Make that a tremendous blow...

My first few months were a, terrible, _terrible_ pain, since I was akin to a blind person. Luckily, I did not scream or yell because of my loss of sight, since I knew that a child's sight would get better eventually. So I made the best of my blurred sight.

"Katsuo~ if you don't eat, Kyoya's going to ballistic on me again~"

I cringed at the whine, but I ended up opening my mouth anyway. I needed food to survive in this world, so being in _denial_ was clearly impossible in my current state. _Another_ terrible reason of reincarnation.

"_There_ you go!" Dino cooed as he dumped the gross baby food into my mouth. I question how babies didn't spaz at this stuff... Maybe their stomachs were too busy being monsters that they didn't even care about it. Actually that makes a whole lot of sense...

I gave a shudder as the slime went down my throat. Ugh, I seriously hope that I don't stay like this forever...

"Was it good, Katsuo? It was definitely yummy for your tummy!" Dino cooed, obviously oblivious to my whole predicament of me being reincarnated and subjected to torture, known as baby food. At least he wasn't saying anything stupid... "Oh it was definitely yummy for Katsuo's _wittle_ tummy!"

I take that back. This is the most horrible torture I am being subjected to. I bet Hell would feel like Heaven right now. I jerked out of my state of woe when I felt the spoon prod at my mouth, and I gave a wary look at it before giving in to my gnawing stomach. I wish I hadn't, since it only subjected me to even more torture. "That's a _good boy_, _who's_ a good boy? _Katsuo's_ a good boy~"

_Someone_, make this insanity stop! This is worse than when I noticed, or in this case let the fact sink in, that I had become a male. A _male_! Just think of the whole _puberty cycle_! I hiccupped, feeling my eyes sting, but nothing came out of them. Of course, since tear holes were not supposed to be developed until later. Dino at least knew when I had an emotional turn, he placed down the baby food and rocked my baby chair, but that didn't stop me from wailing.

It isn't _fair_ that I get turned into the _opposite gender_ without my consent!

Why do I have to face such a _predicament_?

I ceased my wailings, now noticing that I was being carried by Dino, who in turn was rubbing my back soothingly, as I thought more clearly on this. I sniffed.

That's right, it wasn't my fault, its all that _stupid_ Inkar's fault for not informing me.

Ju- The sound of ringing broke my thoughts, making me jolt in surprise. I was slightly jostled as Dino fumbled for his phone, luckily it wasn't long until he was able to answer the annoying shrill. "Dino speaking,"

It was quiet for a moment, before Dino answered cheerily. "Oh, hey, Tsuna! How are you? The paperwork getting to you again?"

Dino let out a laugh, making pout at the loud noise. "I'm kidding, lil' bro! It gets to everyone who has to deal with it!"

Another pause. "Oh, Kyoya's extending his stay at the Vongola?"

It was quiet as Tsuna spoke on the other end. "Ah, okay, Katsuo can come visit as well, I'm sure that the kids would love to play with him."

I glanced at Dino and saw his stretching smile. "Good! I get to see Kyoya and we also get to be together as a family!"

He gave another laugh. "Alright, I'll be over there in two days!"

Dino shut his phone, and placed it away before lifting me in front of him. His grinning face, bright. "We're going to your Mummy's home, Katsuo! Aren't you excited?"

God... someone, kill me now...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days had gone by really quickly, much quicker than I expected. But when you got to go to sleep then you got to go to sleep, and I was really glad for that mechanism. Otherwise I would be stuck with Dino's over enthusiasm, and that wasn't anything fun.

Dino wasn't such a bad character, in fact he was super cool with all his entrances and even funny with how he had such a huge clumsy side that drastically dropped down to 50 percent when his men were gone, but being with him for life and forever did not suit me well…

Kyoya on the other hand, is a male… The first time I allowed _that_ fact to sink in, I crumbled. How, _how_, did he give birth to a child? How did he even _make_ a child?

I left that question alone to save my sanity, and instead I focused on other topics.

Like how my life was going to be ruined starting from today, or how my future would end up to be… I didn't even want to think about what other weird things would grace my presence. Or even my future romance…

I shivered at the goosebumps crawling on my skin, and proceeded to banish everything from my head.

"Are you cold, Young Master Katsuo?" I turned my head to face Dino's right hand man, Romario. The man was pretty awesome, despite being given a small amount of screen time. In fact, he was the only one who did not talk to me like I was a child, putting aside the fact that I was truly a child physically, and made progress with me with my education.

… Sometimes I seriously wonder if he is hiding the fact that he knows of my reincarnation, but I toss the thought away with the reason that it can't be possible. No matter how bizarre it sounds.

I shake my head to answer his question, still having problems pronouncing the Italian words. I don't know how I can understand so perfectly, yet have problems with speaking.

Romario laughed lightly, extending his arm to show me various clothes that Dino ended up buying for me… not sure if Kyoya suggesting anything… "What do you want to dress yourself in, Young Master?"

I just wish he would stop calling me that, alas it will have to wait until I can get a hold of my tongue. I turn my attention to the clothes, looking through them, and pointed flimsily to the overalls with a purple T-shirt. That one seemed suitable enough.

Romario changed me, also changing my diaper as well. My insufferable, embarrassing, shameless, diaper. And placed me on a high seat in front of the huge mirror, the size was ridiculous! I then had to endure a brush going through my hair, tousling it even more than my bed head. I glanced at myself in the mirror, busying myself with getting myself further acquainted with how my appearance looked like.

I could already see the genetics that I had gotten from Dino and Kyoya, which further proves that I am an official child of theirs. Kyoya's pale complexion and dark raven hair already dominates everything else, while Dino's brown eyes were passed onto me. The only thing that they both don't have is the baby fat that love's to jiggle every time I tend to move.

Hopefully, that won't stay… or get worse…

Note to self, don't _ever_ get fat.

"Young Master Katsuo, it's time to go." I turned towards Romario as he lifted me up. We both then left the room and headed outside. Dino was there before us, dressed in his usual casual clothes, speaking into the phone. I stared at the happy expression and quickly deducted that he was talking with Kyoya.

Speaking of their relationship, all I had ever known from them was that Dino would be so suggestive on Kyoya, yet the latter would be all threats. How on Earth did they get together? I shook my head to clear the thought.

"Oh, Romario! Katsuo!" Dino grinned, his phone now gone, walking over towards us. "You're here!"

"What kind of right hand man would I be if I wasn't here on time, Boss." Romario teased, Dino in turn laughed.

"So true, what _would_ I do without you!" I was then passed to Dino, wondering if there was an actual time when Dino did drop me without me knowing. He was clumsy. Period. "Katsuo, kiddo, we're headed to see your Mum! Aren't you excited?"

… What was his obsession with calling Kyoya, _Mum_.

Soon we were loaded into the sleek black cars and headed off towards the Vongola Manor, with Dino chatting away happily, and cooing at the same time.

When was this going to _end_?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! *cough cough* Tried to put in as much fluff as possible here… dunno if I actually failed or not. Next chapter would have a time skip, since I don't want to bore you guys.**

**And for the record, the pill idea is not originally mine, I thought it would be really neat to place it here… it would explain a whole bunch of stuff too, lol.**

**Now I don't want to keep you guys, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Thankfully the ride to the Vongola Manor wasn't long, or that was mostly to my long nap in the middle of the ride. Either way, I was out of the stuffy car and that's all that mattered. "We're finally here!"

I swear if I had the ability to roll my eyes, I would... Oh wait, I can... mentally.

Dino jostled me a bit, settling on, what he deemed to be, a comfortable position for me. For the record, it was not. He then went over to the big doors of the manner and pushed them open. "Hey everyone!"

"It's Big Bro Dino!"

"Big Bro Dino!"

"Did you bring any sweets for me?"

I dug my head further into Dino's nape, willing the noise to be blocked out. But life hated me good if I had my hearing amplified twice than that of a normal human's. "Ne, ne, who's that Dino? Who's that?"

"Ah, this is Katsuo, you want to meet him?" I mentally cried at being shown to others. Couldn't I enjoy a day of _peace_, without others bothering me?

"Yeah!"

I guess that's a no then... I was lifted from my now comfortable spot and turned to face the three brats who decided that it would be _play time_. Didn't they know the _value_ of sleep?

One look at their awed gazes and I knew that the idea was nonexistent on their minds.

I then settled with the thought of saying farewell to my sleep... for now. I knew that kids would not stop at anything when they were in the mood for playing, that and food. And these guys definitely fit the description of a kid.

Looking at them, I recognized the three main kids from canon. Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin. Though they seemed to be much older looking than canon... "The older boy is Fuuta, that makes the younger one Lambo, and the girl is I-Pin."

I mentally rolled my eyes at the introductions, physically turning my head to try and glance at Dino. I gave up half-way and instead chose to stare at the three kids. Fuuta was a Middle School student size, while both Lambo and I-Pin had dramatic changes. Lambo had lost the afro, and had much better anatomy. Same would go for I-Pin, plus you could tell she was a definite girl. Their choice of clothes didn't change much. Fuuta was the first to speak, a wide grin on his face. "He really looks a lot like Big Brother Kyoya!"

I twitched. Dino laughed. "You think so too?"

"Mn!" All three kids nodded, and I surrendered. It wasn't as if they were entirely _wrong_ either.

"Can I hold him?" I-Pin asked eagerly.

Now that I don't want to encounter. Not like I hated her or anything, but she is much too _young_, despite her more mature intake of the world, to hold a newborn, the newborn in this case being me. I struggled, letting out a whine and a sniffle, shameless, I know, but it had to be done. The message got across and Dino apologized to the girl. "Sorry, I-Pin, maybe next time, okay?"

She looked put off, but nodded. I felt bad for her...

"Ah, Dino! You're here!" I turned my attention over to the one who spoke, catching a glimpse of brown. It wasn't that hard to deduct for it to be Tsuna, the Tenth Don for the Vongola. "I thought that you would come after lunch, to be honest."

"Aha~ I just happened to be free much earlier than that!" Dino laughed. I grumbled at the movement, but didn't throw a tantrum over it. "Where's Kyoya now?"

"Ah, he insisted on going for one last mission," I could hear the pout in Tsuna's tone. "he didn't say anything else, as _always_."

"I'm sure Kyoya wanted to have the upcoming days free," Dino placated, the easy going grin was easily imaginable. "he's probably missing being by Katsuo's side."

... The _great_ Hibari Kyoya _misses me_?

Wow, I didn't expect that at all...

"Now that you put it that way, that definitely must be the reason," Tsuna laughed. "now is this Katsuo here?"

Oh great, here goes another... "Up we go, Katsuo!"

I flailed, not wanting to leave the warm spot, but when you have no muscles, you cannot win. Baby fat doesn't count. I was passed over to Tsuna, who managed me gently. Completely forgot that he took care of three kids when he was 14.

I let out a gurgle in displeasure, looking up at the brunette. Turns out, even Tsuna aged, not close to being his 24 year old self, but definitely mature. He smiled down at me. "He really has Kyoya's traits, I'm rather glad he has your eyes, Dino."

I glanced over at Dino, who gave a sheepish laugh. "That's what everyone's been saying so far, Katsuo will have a lot of pressure there."

"Ah, you're right," I turned to look at Tsuna, who was smiling apologetically. "sorry, Katsuo, didn't mean to give you pressure right from the start."

I mentally snorted, physically giving a gurgle. My limbs moving without my consent... traitors.

Tsuna gave a laugh, before turning to Dino. "Well, why don't you come into my office? We can wait for Kyoya to finish his mission."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Dino agreed.

"Oh and, Dino?"

"Yeah, lil' bro?"

"How on _Earth_ did you make _Kyoya_ take that pill of Giannini's?" I froze all movement. I heard that right... _right?_

"Ah, I bribed him," This is... _ridiculously, ridiculous_...

I was here because of a _pill_? A small _tablet-like pill_? _What the hell_? I know that it would make sense on why Kyoya, _a 100 percent male_, gave _birth_ to me... but my _existence_ came from a _pill_?

... _A goddamn pill_...

"Chaos." I jolted out of my mind's state in order to turn and face the familiar greeting that I had become so fond of.

It took a while, but I found Reborn. He didn't look a day off of 23, a backfire from the Arcobaleno Curse... Though I couldn't say that it was a bad one.

"Reborn," Tsuna broke off his chat with Dino, greeting the hitman. "welcome back."

"Nice to see you alive, Reborn!" Dino greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

The hitman hummed in... agreement? I think... And turned his gaze on me. I stared back, since doing anything else was rather nil at the moment. He then returned his gaze onto Dino. "Congratulations on your child, pipsqueak Dino."

Dino immediately started whining about the long forgotten nickname, while I found it hard not to try and grin at the insult. This might actually be fun, hanging around Reborn. Tsuna broke the one-sided argument, read as whining. "You want to try and hold onto Katsuo, Reborn?"

The sharp stare returned to pricking at me, and I returned to staring back at him. It was a slight tense moment, before Reborn made his way forward. I was then passed onto Reborn's arms, who was still analyzing me. I found that a bit unnerving…

"Ah, Reborn, I have a favor to ask of you," Ah, Dino, you are good for one thing after all…

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to be Katsuo's Godfather."

… I am doubting whether my ears need to be checked or not… "You have a ton of guts to ask me such a thing, pipsqueak Dino."

Yes, yes, I agree… "Aha~ I do, huh, but that didn't happen overnight, Reborn."

Was with these people and hidden meanings? This isn't some sort of underground dealing! "My hard work has paid off."

"So, you'll become Katsuo's Godfather?"

"I don't see anything to pass up a good offer on training your child," Well then, that escalated quickly. I then gave in to sleep while Dino started his exclamations.

It was just too tiring to listen and process all this information at a single pace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I find myself questioning on what I should do when your… _supposed_ mother comes home, obviously after a good nap. Especially when you couldn't even crawl over to them. I mean, what do you _do_ when you could only scream, cry, gurgle, and maybe even make a weird smile, but other than that nothing else was there. I found that frustrating.

"How did you come up with Katsuo's name?"

And let's not forget that I am being sat through a very boring conversation that I didn't need to know of… Okay, maybe the curiosity is still there.

"Ah, Kyoya actually thought of the name," Dino spoke up after a thoughtful pause. "he wanted to our child victory, and immediately settled with the Japanese word Katsu. We ended up calling him Katsuo, and it just stuck."

Wow… that's kind of plain. What was I expecting? Some all-out duel?

"Didn't you suggest any names, Dino?" Tsuna asked, cutting into that rather delicious looking cake…

"I did, quite a few actually," I looked over to Dino in curiosity. What did he suggest? "Canarino, Volontà, and Fiducia."

"Canary?" Tsuna questioned in amusement. "I can see where that one came from."

"Yeah, couldn't help but suggest it," Dino grinned. "but I did like Volontà, especially after Reborn's 'do it with your dying will' training."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, placing a yummy cake piece in his mouth… "Though Fiducia is too much of a word to be a name,"

"I know, but trusting isn't so bad," Dino sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"To you it isn't, Dino, but to the rest of the Mafia, that's a whole different story." Tsuna pointed out.

… I am counting my blessings that I was not named such things…

"Ah, good point," Dino gave a wry smile. It then melted into a much more genuine one. "but since Kyoya took the dibs on our child's first name, I decided to take the middle name!"

"Volantà?" Tsuna guessed, taking a sip of his tea.

Dino laughed wholeheartedly. "Yeah! Katsuo Volantà Chiavarone! It has a nice ring to it too."

Tsuna agreed. I receded into my mind to think over what had transpired. They named me 'victory will'… how did Kyoya _not_ protest against this? … Actually it might be plausible…

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened, also gaining the attention of the two Dons. Speak of the devil, Kyoya enters in the room, holding a purple manila folder.

He paused and scanned the room and its occupants, going from slight irritation to irritation to soft. Dino got up and practically flung himself onto the other male. "Kyoya~ I missed you! Katsuo missed you too!"

"Herbivore, get off me." Still hasn't changed a bit, his language.

"Kyoya~" I was pretty surprised that I was rather used to this sort of display… then again they were my parents and I had lived with them since the beginning of my life… in this life. "You shouldn't use that language with your mate~"

I blinked. Did Dino just…

"Welcome back, Kyoya," Tsuna intervened, also cutting off my thought. "I trust that everything went well?"

"Hn." Looking back at the two _mates_, I found them apart. How fast did they break apart? Kyoya came forward and handed the folder to Tsuna and turned to me. My limbs kicked, this time intentionally, as I concentrated of getting out of this baby chair that Romario had stowed in the car beforehand. It was without success. I looked up and felt my eyes sting again. Kyoya had pure amusement on his face, as he bent over to free me of the chair's grasp. I let out a happy gurgle as I clung onto his neck, closing my eyes. "I'll be in my room taking care of Katsuo,"

It was a while until we had arrived to his room, a rather comfy looking room too. I was placed on the bed, while Kyoya quickly changed my, insufferable, diaper. He then came back, after discarding the disgusting thing, with my arch nemesis; baby food.

My stomach growled.

Looks like I'll just have to hold my grudge back for a while…

Having Kyoya feed me was much different than when Dino did. He didn't say anything unnecessary, or embarrassing, or anything that would rethink on why I was living again. He merely fed me, and at times would clean my mouth with a hanky. I did look up at him, and I was very much surprised to find a rather soft and fond expression on his face.

Soon the food was over, much to my utter joy. And I found myself cuddling near Kyoya's chest, the inner fangirl within me must have already passed on with the action. I let out a gurgle, not able to keep my eyes open for much longer, I did however take hold of a finger before I felt myself drift off.

Yup, that inner fangirl is definitely on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here I am with another chapter of this… I can't say that it was such a great start (It was harder to actually go through it…)**

**Hum, well now to answer a few questions: Some of you already know, but Reborn's original saying was chaos, or so how I read it in the manga. And also R27 is established as the other pairing.**

**Anyways, I love you all as always! So enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Thump.

.

.

.

Thump.

.

.

.

Thump, thump.

.

.

.

Thump.

"Kat-chan, what are you doing? Everything okay?"

I turned my attention towards Dino's voice, but immediately turned back when I felt I would wobble dangerously. I mentally cursed the baby fat on my feet as I hugged the sofa's seat for dear life.

There was just no way, I would lose my grip on this thing. After all the hardship I had gone through to just get myself in an upright position.

"Kat-chan? _Oh my!_ Kat-chan is so _strong_ now! Don't you agree little guy?" I twitched at the coo, the coos could only belong to one guy. And that one guy, unfortunately is my father... New father...

I focused on my current task again, forcibly pushing the humiliating sounds to the back of my head.

Thump.

.

.

.

Thump.

.

.

.

Thump, thump.

I frowned. No matter how many times I placed my foot down, it never seemed to want to be placed down right!

"Honestly, Kat-chan, the more you frown, the more you look like your mother." I knew I should be used to it, for like, a year now it was, but I wasn't. So, me being startled with Dino calling _the_ Hibari, Kyoya, _mother_ is definitely plausible.

In fact, it was so plausible that I lost my grip and balance, making me fall down with a soft thud. My diaper, that _insufferable_ thing, good for being cushions, broke my fall. However, that didn't stop my hiccups coming through, and that gave way through to my cries.

I _hated_ it when this happened!

I _hate_ how I cry at everything!

I just want to get over this walking stage and immediately dive into the _potty stage_!

"There, there," My cries lessened into sniffles, and I blinked out the tears from my eyes. "you were amazing Katsuo, you made it much farther than I did when I was your age."

... I do not know what I should think of that.

"You get that strong will of yours from Kyoya as well, you know," Dino stated agreeably. "I guess that's a good point,"

I seriously hoped that he wasn't being sentimental with me. If he was, I wasn't afraid of throwing a fit.

"Herbivore," Ah, there's mum- … … please tell me I did not just _voluntarily_ call him mum... I must be brainwashed... Yeah, that must be it. There is no way that I would call Kyoya, _mum_.

"Oh, Kyoya!" Dino greeted enthusiastically. "Guess what Kat-chan was doing today!"

I managed to squirm in Dino's grasp, in order to catch what Kyoya would look like when the news broke. I caught his gaze, and he came over to hold me. I didn't hesitate to switch over, immediately clinging onto the rather fine suit, the quality always amazed me, but I guess that's what the Vongola is known for, _their quality_…

"Hn," Kyoya's one word answers are truly amazing, I don't think that I would be able to distinguish what he wants through them.

"Kat-chan is determined to walk!" Of course the only person who would be able to distinguish the words would be the one and only, Dino Chiavarone.

… Damn, I think I might be jealous…

I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I was shifted again to face Kyoya, his face always had had a nobility tinge… someday I'll have rummage through every document to actually learn the heritage tree of the natural aristocrat.

I honestly had no idea on what was going on, but I somehow got into some sort of staring contest with him. I was startled when I found him smiling… wait, so it's definitely possible for the Namimori Skylark to _smile_?

I think I'm hearing the angels' singing…

Fortunately, I didn't move on to the afterlife, but I felt like my very soul was squeezed out with the kiss placed on my forehead. I could die happy and not have a single regret cling to me…

"Hn, you're doing amazing," I felt my face flush when I smiled happily, letting out a few happy gurgles. Dino gave a few pats on my head and at the moment I felt like I couldn't be any more happier than I already was.

Alright, it's decided that I'll finish mastering walking before another year ends!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uncle Reborn! Uncle Reborn!" I ran through the manor whizzing past the various people who tend to the huge building. The past two years, after mastering walking, I devoted myself on going to the washroom and single handedly defeated the diaper, it felt good in getting rid of that thing, I had also been on an adventure throughout the whole Cavallone manor. So I am rather proud at knowing the whole building inside out, with every nook and cranny that could be spotted within a mile radius. Of course, my _Godfather_, Reborn, had to give a helping hand because of his status… though _help_ was indeed of something _entirely_ different than the normal _'I'll give you a hand'_.

As soon as he had figured out that I was up and about on my feet, Reborn decided that taking out a gun and making me run for my money would be the best way to start my early days of youth.

Now at the age of three… and a half, I think, I am well versed in running for my damn life. Even though the bullets he had loaded were total frauds, but they hurt like hell!

Reborn also helped me with grasping the verbal fights that I had within myself, and I managed to actually start talking not long afterwards. It felt _heavenly_ to be able to speak again!

Speaking of firsts, my first words… or phrase, I think, was towards Romario. He had called me with the usual _'Young Master Katsuo'_ phrase again and I stopped him, waved him closer, and looked him dead in the eye, putting aside the fact that I was suppressing the heat surge to my face, I spoke up. Tripping through almost every word I had to muster. It was embarrassing but I managed to get out what I had bottled up in the past few years now, and it was _refreshing_. Though it was a futile battle since Romario brushed it off by simply saying something on how I was the son of Dino, and from a refined family… it was a headache.

When Dino had heard that I had spoken, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Seeing as he wasn't there to hear me speak, that is quite plausible. Kyoya gave another of his heart-fluttering smiles and stroked my head while giving me praise.

It took me a week to call them Mama and Papa without looking like a tomato. Though I was more horrified at calling Kyoya, _Mama_, it was a slip of the tongue and it stuck. Now it's a twinge of guilt whenever I call him with the title… I can't really say that he seems to hate it, then again his expressions are hard to read from time to time.

"Where are you running off to, Young Master?" I skidded to a halt, and turned to face Romario.

I managed to calm down somewhat before speaking hurriedly. "Ah, Uncle Romario! Do you happen to know where Uncle Reborn is?"

"Reborn?" I shifted on my spot as I waited for an answer. "Is he playing games with you again?"

I gave out a dry laugh. _Games_ were not normal family-love kinds, but they were categorized as such. "He told me that I was to study, but he disappeared on me!"

"Disappeared?" Romario truly looked shocked.

I gave a sigh, then smiled at him. "Anyways, thanks for your help, Uncle Romario! If you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him!"

I then started running through the whole manor again, thinking of where that Godfather of mine is. "He doesn't seem to be in any of the rooms either…"

I turned the corner and bumped right into Kyoya. "M-Mama! Sorry, I didn't see you!"

"Hm, it's okay," He stroked my hair, and for a second I let every worry I had go. Kyoya kneeled down and gave a small smile. "so mind telling me why you were running around, Katsuo?"

"Um, I was trying to find Uncle Reborn," I said, regaining a hold on my worries. "do you know where he is?"

They never really shown Kyoya's thoughtful face in either the manga or anime, but looking at him now could pierce any fangirls' heart. I quite remember the first time I had seen that expression, and the bliss afterwards was forcibly suppressed until I had gotten into my room to smother it with the large pillow. "Have you tried the garden?"

I blinked, coming back to reality. "Ah, the garden, ok! Thanks for the help, Mama!"

Before I left, I gave a peck on his cheek and ran off towards my next destination. "I seriously hope that the saying _'Mother knows best'_ works in a situation like this…"

By the time I reached the garden I was breathing heavily. I can't really blame the huge amount of land, can I?

…

Actually, screw it, I am blaming the land.

"Goddammit for being so huge in the first place!" I muttered, scuffing the ground.

"That's not how a young Don should be acting," I looked up, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Uncle Reborn!" I exclaimed, relieved that he was truly here. He stood tall for his twenty-something form, and his trusty chameleon on his shoulder. "So you were here!"

"That took you exactly three hours to find where I am," He took out a pocket watch and glanced down at it. He looked back at me. "pathetic."

I slumped. Despite how much I had gone through, I still had the habit of crying. It wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning, but words with a razor still stung.

I was whacked, causing me to fall.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I glared at the hitman, tears pricking at my eyes. The rolled up green newspaper in his hand.

"For being a runt." I sighed. There was no point in arguing with him, at least I knew that much. "Now let's do this again,"

I looked back up and found that he was truly gone. "What?! After all that!"

"What kind of life have I gotten myself into?" I smacked my head onto my palm. I allowed myself a deep breath before starting to run around the whole estate once more.

* * *

**omake:**

Dino was ecstatic. He couldn't feel anymore elated than he was right now. He looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms, and couldn't help but squeal. Katsuo was just as adorable as he was when he first saw him. Of course Kyoya's baby photos' were of equal value of adorableness! "So cute!"

Katsuo gave a small sneeze, causing the blonde Don to go on another squeal trip.

He headed upstairs to place Katsuo in his room. However, Dino, as he was in the past, was pretty much useless without anyone near him. And so the whole night he had to keep extra caution of not bonking his newborn child's head.

_Bonk!_

_Bam!_

"Ow!"

_Slam!_

"Ouch!"

In the end, Dino sustained all the injuries, allowing his son to sleep fitfully without being injured.


	5. Chapter 5

***clears throat* Well here goes for another chapter, lol, I had a hard time for this one, but it turns out that it turned out okay in the end. Hah, I actually like it! :D**

**To clear some things up now, I did say that R27 is established as the next pairing, but it will take some time before their child to be comes into action. And I will also try to have Katsuo interact with the other characters at least once before he grows up.**

**As for the favs, follows (was just looking at this and it blew my mind), and reviewers, thanks a bunch! xD**

**I hope you enjoy it! :P**

* * *

There are many instances that a person should not enter a certain area without taking precaution first. I found myself agreeing to that statement more than ever when I… _accidently_ bumped into a really unexpected situation.

It was one of those moments when I had been staying over at the Vongola manor, since both Kyoya and Dino had urgent matters to attend. So it would explain why I was at Uncle Tsuna's place for two weeks, until both parents came home. I found myself wondering, why couldn't, I be taken with them on their trips, but immediately dismissed the thought for more attention seeking matters to my child-like brain. That was much to my annoyance.

The unexpected situation happened on my third day in the Vongola manor. I was simply walking past the many doors, that I thought to be quite useless for most of them, when I heard the most strangest sounds coming from one. I backtracked to it, immediately forgetting my personal goal of getting to know the manor inside out.

"_R-Reborn, ah!_"

"_Hn, … damn,_"

"_Haa, ah!_"

Now I know that both Kyoya and Dino were the kind to keep things subtle, but I knew when they would want to be left alone with each other. But coming to such a conclusion with this type… I felt like my mind had completely shut down.

Somewhere in my mind, the deepest of deepest crevices that had ever existed, I had also known that both Dino and Kyoya would probably not be the only ones who were into each other. I averted my gaze, coughing slightly at the heated moment on the other end.

"_S-ah-Someone's at the d-door, haa!_"

"_They'll go away eventually,_"

"_I-It's not like t-that, ah, haa,_"

I felt my face flush. This certainly was the most intriguing way to spend the day. I pivoted my position to move away from the door, shaking my head, before stopping in thought. How was I going to hide the fact that I ended up eavesdropping on something I shouldn't have even heard? … That was going to be terribly hard… The sounds from the other side floated up to my conscious, making my face go a deeper shade of red.

"_W-What, ah, if it's Katsuo, haa,_"

"_The kid is probably walking about in his own business,_"

Shaking my head fiercely, I ran from the spot, and somehow ended up in the garden. I dragged myself to the stone bench, and plopped down on it. "Well, that's something new…"

"Kufufufu," I perked up at the familiar chuckle, looking around to see if I could find Uncle Mukuro. "the Skylark's Chick is quite down today, I wonder why that is?"

He appeared right next to me, smirking his usual smirks. I gave a smile in return. "Good evening, Uncle Mukuro,"

"Oya, oya? You must be really down today," He gave my head a ruffle, messing my hair further than the natural perm. "why not share it with Uncle here?"

I gave a small giggle, smiling. "It's nothing really, everyone is still at school, and I'm really bored. There's practically nothing to do!"

I gesticulated with my exaggeration, partly true because of the exasperation I need to keep hold of. I wouldn't be able to go to school until I turn five, is what Dino told me. And to top it off, I wouldn't be training with a weapon until the time was right. That didn't mean that I would let that option pass though. "How about teaching me a few of your illusions, Uncle Mukuro? I'm sure I'd be able get it right!"

"No," Uncle Mukuro sighed, much to his right of being pestered. "like I told you, you wouldn't be able to create anything with the low compatibility of the Mist Flame."

"Bummer," I pouted, turning my stinging gaze at the ground. It wouldn't do any good if I started to bawl for no particular reason. Mama wouldn't like it either… I turned my now hopeful gaze up at him. "What about telling me one of your stories of reincarnation?"

I could tell that he was going to refuse, so I let my eyes get teary. "Pretty please?"

It was pretty funny on how I could make a person contradict themselves with the teary eyes I had inherited from Dino, no doubt. It was practically like stabbing a man in the guilt house, though that would need a guilt trip before I could pull it on them. Uncle Mukuro was just one of those handful of people who could fall for it. He gave a resigned sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Fine,"

I brightened up, giving one of my biggest smiles.

"But, don't come crying if you get scared," He pointed out, his face serious.

I nodded. "I won't!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Well, I one time went to get an ice cream, as a person named Tori Flame," He started seriously, and I wouldn't be ashamed to admit that I was rather taken in. He did have a knack of storytelling… "but then I was barreled by a stinky old fart who raped and killed me on the spot."

I blinked, and a second later my face flushed red again, for the second time that day. I then cried out, partly in frustration. "Uncle Mukuro!"

"Yes, little Chick?" His smirk grew amused, no doubt at my red, flailing, self.

"That's not one of your stories!" I accused after a moment of trying to grasp words, and failing.

His smirk widened a tad bit. "Well that is all that you would get, little Chick."

I was then left alone, as Uncle Mukruo up and vanished. I don't remember how long I flailed about in heedless exasperation.

How I hated to be four sometimes, there's just no trust at all!

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fifth day of my two week stay in the Vongola manor, and I was finding it hard not to bump into Uncle Tsuna. I mean, it would seriously be awkward if I turned red while having a normal conversation on how I was doing and if I was missing either Mama or Papa. The chances after what I had _accidently_ stumbled on both his and Uncle Reborn's relationship, was more than the 100 percent known to man.

… Now that just ended up being philosophical.

I gave a sigh, shaking my head to free my thoughts so I could perpetually focus on something else. Not really happening since there really wasn't much to concentrate on in a room that only contained the usual expensive carpets that were imported from one of those Middle Eastern country clusters, and the leather seats that were imported from Germany, along with the expensive gifts that the many Alliances' of Vongola sent, daily…

… I wonder if they had some sort of sixth sense that their gifts broke on a daily basis…

I gave a weary sigh. "Just great, I feel much too old than what I'm supposed to be…"

"Then you're supposed to be?" I jumped, startled, at the sudden companion that I now had.

Calming my fast paced heart, I gave a nod to none other than Uncle Takeshi. "Good evening, Uncle Takeshi,"

"Ha ha ha! You don't have to be so formal with me, kid!" He ruffled my hair in affection. "That isn't a trait that either of your parents have, so you shouldn't force yourself so much, ha ha ha!"

I nodded, agreeing with him easily. Both Dino and Kyoya would have their moments of formality, but those were limited to meetings of varying importance. Mama wouldn't even bother to speak unless it was necessary in his own right. While Papa, he was a Boss, so it was to be expected of him. I gave a small shrug. "Mama and Papa said that having good manners is the best way to get out of things quickly,"

"So does that mean that you are avoiding me?" He questioned.

I paused to rethink my statement again, blinking. "No, if I was, then I wouldn't be talking to you at all,"

"Ha ha, well at least you're not speaking formally with me anymore," He laughed, coming around the sofa to plop down right next to me.

… That was quite true… "I guess…"

"So what's gotten you so down?" He prodded cautiously.

I stayed quiet, thinking over my possible routes out of this situation. Ignoring him would be quite rude, and simply reverting back to the formal speak would probably hurt him, so I really had no choice but to answer glumly, and truthfully. "Uncle Mukuro said something similar back then too, right now, though, I'm having a hard time keeping myself entertained."

"How so?"

"Well, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo all go to school, so that leaves me with a tiresome six hours of practically going through a manor," I confessed, slumping into the leather sofa. "doesn't it seem like I'm a broken record player, Uncle Takeshi?"

"You're right," I looked up at him, slightly stung at the straight forward answer. "so why don't we go out into the city, just you and me, how's that sound?"

I brightened up slightly, anticipating the adventure that I would receive. "Okay!"

"That's good!" Uncle Takeshi got up, and I followed him immediately. "Now let's head out! Where do you want to go first?"

"Maybe to the Market Square?" I suggested.

"Alright then, the Market Square it is!" We then left for the town in one of those many remodeled sleek cars that Vongola owned. How did they even keep all these cars? There couldn't possibly be an underground parking lot under the manor… could there? I frowned at the possibility of me overlooking such a fact.

I had apparently been frowning for much longer than I had initially thought, when Uncle Takeshi spoke up in concern. "What's the frown about this time, Katsuo?"

I snapped back to reality, this time the truth coming out much smoother than before. "I was wondering if there was an underground parking lot under the Vongola manor,"

"I can't say I know," He grinned, probably to the fact of me being more open than I usually was. "but I can arrange for you and Hayato to meet up and explore."

He gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sure that he would explain anything if you just ask him!"

I gave a smile, laughing slightly. It was pretty imaginable seeing Uncle Hayato pulling out his glasses and a book explaining the history of a million year old vase. "That's a funny thought,"

Our conversation, until we reached the Market Square, ranged from the most useless topics to the non-existent topics. I wasn't complaining though, since it passed time pretty well. We got out of our car, and I bounced around, feeling the giddy feeling of excitement bubbling in me, as Uncle Takeshi spoke to the driver. I looked around, feeling hyper, searching for the first shops that I wanted to go into.

"Alright," Uncle Takeshi spoke up, coming up to me. "where do you want to go to first?"

"Um…" I pointed randomly in any direction. "how about, that one?"

"The book store?" He questioned.

It was true, I was pointing to a bookstore. It wasn't much like the extravagant shops that were much farther down, but it was a start. "Yup! I want to see if there is anything interesting there!"

"Alright then, to the bookstore we go!" We both headed for it, talking on what kinds of topics there was, and what kinds were popular among kids and adults. I ended up buying, much to the insistence of Uncle Takeshi, two volumes. I was glad to have something, but I did feel a little guilty that I had someone else buy it for me. We then went around the whole Market Square, where Uncle Takeshi insisted on me having some ice-cream that he bought from a nearby vendor, and we took a walk in the park near the end of the day.

By the time we had to return to the manor, I had grown weary from the excitement of perusing the shops. I couldn't beat the droopy eyelids when I finally sat down in the car. "Uncle Takeshi?"

"Yeah, kid?" I felt a soft ruffle on my hair, and my smile grew.

"Thanks for taking me out," I sighed, allowing sleep to take over me.

Before I blacked out, I heard a soft chuckle. "No problem, kid, no problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter... Something I only put together just recently... It's short, at least I think so, but it's a chapter nonetheless. Well it also accounts for two more Guardians out of the way, leaving for some major things to start rolling (Katsuo needs to head to school)!**

**Well, speaking of things rolling, I remember that a reviewer stated that this fix should be a crossover (and I have seriously been thinking on this subject long and hard, I deserve to be praised!). At the time I was reading Beezlebub, fun, hilarious, over comedic, and looked to be a good candidate for a crossover companion.**

**I'd like to hear your thoughts, so don't forget to drop it in the review on this compatibility of **_Offspring of the Sky and Cloud_** having ****a ****crossover arrangement.**

**Have some fun reading! :3**

* * *

The next day, Uncle Takeshi arranged for me to stay with Uncle Hayato, getting to know him better in the process. From what I remember from my previous brief encounters with the bomber, he was always rather _strictly business_ when he would come over and talk with Papa and Mama.

Though even with the scowling expression ever present on his face, he was pretty civil with them. I could tell that he was not on close terms with Mama, and had some sort of nonexistent spite with Papa, but generally the environment was pretty warmhearted.

So now we were walking through the whole Vongola manor with Uncle Hayato pointing out some very expensive artifacts, while the others were _'supposed'_ to be expensive looking. I think he indirectly admitted to the fact they were broken and had them replaced with a replica.

"- and this here has been since the time of Secondo, now-" I tuned out Uncle Hayato's blabber as I busied myself with relating him to how he was portrayed in the anime.

His lectures were certainly overly exaggerated, since he didn't have any sort of random blackboard appearing every time I had asked a question about the artifacts decorating the manor in both suitable and non-suitable places. Believe it or not, they even have a history on _why_ they were placed in such a place...

Really, Vongola was certainly the kind to have even the smallest dust particle to have a history worth of twenty pages! Not that I had encountered such a history book... _yet_.

A smack brought me out of thoughts, immediately recoiling as I felt the unformed tears prickle my eyes. I started whining, knowing that it was Uncle Hayato who had hit me. "Ow~ what was that for, Uncle Hayato?"

"For not paying attention, brat!" Uncle Hayato replied, clearly miffed.

"But you didn't have to hit so _hard_!" I complained, nursing my soon-to-be bruise. His strength really wasn't something to mess with... Come to think of it... wasn't he always smacking Lambo like this back then too?

...

Wow, I now know how Lambo felt...

"If I didn't hit you hard enough, you wouldn't learn anything!" He crossed his arms, looking down at me.

I gave a sigh, giving a last rub on my to-be bruise. "But if you hit me so hard, I'll lose more cells than I can regenerate!"

It was quiet, and I realized, kind of late, that I had slipped something that was not supposed to come out. I inwardly cursed. A four year old wasn't supposed know the significance of brain cells yet!

I frantically looked around to see what I can use to distract Uncle Hayato with. I soon found something, a painting to be precise, of one of the bosses, and ran up to it. "W-What about this one, Uncle Hayato! What's the history with this artifact?"

I received another smack to my noggin, which I had to nurse a bit while listening to the bomber's lecture, yet again.

"- founded the whole of Vongola, and is to be revered with the utmost respect-" Well it certainly looked to be that he had forgotten my minor slip up...

I gave a soft sigh, resigning myself to a fate of more complicated words on Vongola's history.

...

I bet on my pride as a fangirl that there is a history book on that dust particle in the library somewhere...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uncle Lambo! Uncle Lambo! It's _not_ funny!" I yelled as I began chasing the lazy Uncle of mine, who was currently laughing his head off. Got to admit that he was pretty nimble, but you could chalk it up to his experience being an energetic brat since the beginning.

How I got into this kind of predicament was what happened a few minutes ago.

Uncle Hayato had led me to Uncle Lambo's room, I think he just got tired of me not paying attention to what he was saying, stating that it was his turn to entertain me. I am now starting to question myself on why he picked such words when handing me over to someone else...

Uncle Lambo predictably complained on why he had to take care of another kid, and Uncle Hayato shut him up with something about him gaining experience with children after he courts I-pin.

Now why was I calling him an Uncle? Lambo was probably a senior in Elementary, or even a freshman in Middle School, I haven't kept count on their ages, but he was no longer a child who needed pampering when he fell and injured his whole face. Well that also happened a few moments ago, right after when Uncle Hayato had left the both of us. He called me a brat, adding some comment about how he didn't like brats. I retaliated by calling him an Uncle, and smack dabbed him with the reason of how a brat was supposed to call someone older than them with something suitable, an Uncle in my case.

We then had some all out war, where I would nag at him, and then he would pull something, making me stunned for some time.

Right now was just one of those many moments, with him tricking me in thinking the puffed up wrapper of grape candy was a literal peace tribute. I reasoned with myself that him being _Lambo_, it was actually a sort of piece tribute, but it turned out to be trick instead. Not just one crumpled wrapper, but _two_! Both fell out, leaving me to gape at it with utter shock.

Now we just ended up with me chasing him all over the whole manor's grounds.

It was tiring to say the least!

We both had collapsed outside under the shade of a tree, breathing heavily. We were both quiet, until Uncle Lambo decided to break it. "You know, you may not be such a brat after all."

I grinned, looking at him without turning my head. "That's what you think, _Uncle_ Lambo,"

"Hey! I didn't feel any respect in that one!" I laughed as he smacked my head. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't light either.

He may be my favourite Uncle, but who knows, that topic is quite debatable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short update, but things are finally rolling in getting to know Katsuo's surroundings. And of course he won't be the only one being an offspring of the tenth generation, along with the future surprises.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The seventh day, of my stay in the Vongola manor, took a turn for the extremes.

Yes, that definitely meant that Uncle Ryohei was extremely babysitting me, and that we were to have an extreme vacation in Namimori, Japan, meeting with the extreme female crew.

All of that were his words, not mine.

"Katsuo, do you extremely have everything with you?" I glanced up at Uncle Ryohei, before looking down and checking everything off of my small list for travel.

Making sure that I didn't miss anything, I looked back up at him and grinned. "I extremely do, Uncle Ryohei!"

Hey, it _was_ contagious.

Uncle Ryohei laughed, ruffling my hair, much to my distaste of such an action but I let it go. "Alright then, let's extremely head for Namimori, Japan!"

"Yah!" I reciprocated the cheer, zipping up my small canary-decorated luggage, and followed him out. The luggage was specially made, with the persistence of Papa, while Mama had chosen the design, allowing me to keep some things hidden from the airport X-ray radar things. Though I didn't have much use for that asset as of yet.

"Tsuna!" I was brought back to the present when Uncle Ryohei had called out to Uncle Tsuna. For a second I thought I was going to be exposed for what happened four days ago, but was saved... partially?

"Onii-san," Uncle Tsuna called back in greeting. "You're going to see the girls right?"

"That's right!" Uncle Ryohei nodded, hands on his hips. "Hana is going to be giving birth soon, and Kyoko has made sure that I'll be there for her, not like I wasn't going to,"

I blinked at the newly given information. Somehow there was a door of non-solitude opening before me. I grew giddy with the new fact, since it meant that I was certainly not going to be the only one anymore.

"Oh, you're right! Hana _is_ certainly expecting soon!" Uncle Tsuna dawned on the idea. "Give her the best regards from everyone that can't make it, and I hope you have a healthy child, Onii-san."

"Thanks, Tsuna," Uncle Ryohei grinned. "Ah, before I forget!"

He pushed me forward, startling me slightly. "I'm taking Katsuo with me,"

I looked up at Uncle Tsuna to see what his reaction turns out to be. He gave a small stare, and I was pretty sure that he was thinking back to four days ago... I _could_ be wrong though, before giving a smile and laughing lightly. "Then I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Namimori, Japan, Katsuo!"

He then turned back to Ryohei. "If it's not much, I want you to drop by at my house, and see how my parents are doing. I'm sure my mom will accept you with open arms, Onii-san,"

"Sure thing, I'll jot that down during my flight over there," Uncle Ryohei nodded in agreement. "the others' as well, maybe pop by Kyoya's so that Katsuo is introduced to his grandparents,"

I started to tune the rest of the conversation out, growing tired of just simply standing there with nothing to do.

... And this was supposed to be an extreme vacation...

The tug on my hand brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up again. Uncle Ryohei was giving one of his big grins. "Now let's be off, Katsuo!"

I reciprocated the grin agreeing with him. We gave a final farewell to Uncle Tsuna before heading off.

Finally the extreme vacation is about to start!

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ride on the plane was _not_ extreme.

The term being refuted in every sense of the word. I began to lose myself in the in-between of reality and dreamland, which wasn't so bad if it weren't for the fact that I had got up from my seat many times, bumping into flight attendants half the time, finding myself in someone's luggage a third of the the time, sitting on someone's lap for another third, and finding myself in the Captain's cockpit in the remaining third.

... Actually, that may all have been something extreme to the normal bystander...

Well, after all that hassle, including the airport check-out, Uncle Ryohei and I were finally on our way to see the extreme girl gang. And yes, girls can have gangs, they just have to have the right atmosphere to them... Back to the main point, we were greeted by none other than Uncle Mukuro himself, which was surprising.

Turns out, I wasn't the only one in for a surprise, seeing as Uncle Mukuro had not expected me to accompany Uncle Ryohei. "Kufufufu, you brought the Skylark's Chick along with you, Sasagawa?"

"I couldn't just let him live out the rest of his stay in the manor, it gets boring after some time," Uncle Ryohei greeted Uncle Mukuro with a nod. "you just extremely don't feel it since your always up and about,"

"Kufufu, was that a threat?"

"Why would I extremely threaten you?"

"Nevermind, Nagi is waiting for me, and the others for you," Uncle Mukuro spun on his heel, leading the way to the supposed ride that we were to take.

On the way to the final destination, both Uncle Ryohei and Uncle Mukuro began speaking on the topics of politics concerning the Vongola. Since I could care less, I tuned them out, and allowed myself to soak up the zipping scenery of Namimori, Japan.

I can just feel it! This vacation will certainly change something!


End file.
